staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Lipca 2013
TVP 1 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1513; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1514; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Las bliżej nas - Ochrona lasu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Strefa bezpieczeństwa odc. 1 Pigułka gwałtu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Polski Wynalazek 2013 - odc. 1; reportaż; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - Leon lew cyrkowy, odc. 39 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Ojciec spod ciemnej gwiazdy, odc. 21 (Father Crime); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Efekt kuli śnieżnej, odc. 46 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 14 Janusz Panasewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 5 (Royal Pains - odc. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - txt. str. 777 97'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1965); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Gevevieve Grad, Michael Galabru, Louis de Funes; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 21 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Polskie jabłko; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wiatr w żagle - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Śmierć na żywo - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2636; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Astrosmerf, odc. 4 (The Astrosmurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:07 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Silk Way; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Osaczony (Hostage) - txt. str. 777 108'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Florent Emilio Siri; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Kevin Pollack, Jimmy Bennett; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Wrzuć na luuuz - Siedem wyrazów; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Weekendowe Kino Jedynki - Anioł zemsty (Avenging Angel) 77'; western kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:David S. Cass Sr.; wyk.:Kevin Sorbo, Nick Chinlund, Cynthia Vatros; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Męska rzecz na Dzikim Zachodzie - Był tu Willie Boy (Tell Them Willie Boy Is Here) 93'; western kraj prod.USA (1969); reż.:Abraham Polonsky; wyk.:Katharine Ross, Robert Redford, Susan Clark, Robert Blake; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Legenda Tatr 105'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Wojciech Solarz; wyk.:Rafał Królikowski, Agnieszka Brzezińska, Jerzy Trela, Andrzej Kozak, Joanna Żurawska - Federowicz, Krzysztof Jasiński, Tomasa Schimscheiner, Maciej Luśnia, Jerzy Bińczycki, Edward Linde-Lubaszenko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zagubieni VI - odc. 4/18 (Lost VI, ep. 4 The Substitute); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 9/15 - Przetarg, czyli jedyne wyjście; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Wojna domowa - odc. 9/15 - Dzień matki - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 6/7 - Ostatnie lato - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Moje Tatry 5/5; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 The Voice of Poland. - Przesłuchania w ciemno. Dolny Śląsk; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 The Voice of Poland. - Przesłuchania w ciemno. Warszawa; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1979; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 81 "Pytania egzystencjalne" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 82 "Idzie lato" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 9/18 - Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013 - oprawa - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 57; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 57; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013. KABARET WG ARTURA ANDRUSA; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013. KABARET WG MARCINA DAŃCA; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013. KABARET WG MARYJUSZA KAŁAMAGI; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013. WIELKA TRÓJKA; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Wspólnicy z przypadku (Night Train) 86'; thriller kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Rumunia (2009); reż.:Brian King; wyk.:Danny Glover, Leelee Sobieski, Steve Zahn, Richard O'Brien, Matthias Schweighoefer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Cassandra Wilson w Warszawie (1); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Tak bardzo się nienawidziliśmy (Nous nous sommes tant hais) 117'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Austria (2007); reż.:Franck Apprederis; wyk.:Sarah Biasini, Paweł Deląg, Bernard-Pierre Donnadieu, Christine Boisson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:11 Tu kobiety - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:15 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 137 (odc. 137); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Aktywni 50+sezon 2 - Aktywni 50+ odc. 9 /II; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Eurofarmer - odc. 41; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:57 Murowane abecadło - Wapienniki; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dom marzeń - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Akademia zdrowia - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:15 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 80 - Białka Tatrzańska; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 26 Kozzi Gangsta Film; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Lekcja historii - Spór o historię - Obława Augustowska 1945; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Śladami zbrodni - Śladami zbrodni 42; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Telenotatnik - Festiwal sztuki faktu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Międzyzdroje w blasku gwiazd; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 PROW - zmieniamy zachodniopomorską wieś. - odc. 8; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:26 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 18:38 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 27 Malta - raj na pstryknięcie palcami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Gwiazdy Szczecina; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ołówek w ręku Boga; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 Przyjaźni z natury - odc. 25; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Jerzy Połomski - odc. 66; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 21:57 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 22:19 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:22 Zaklinacze deszczu. Aktywiści (Rain Makers - China's Warriors for the Environment) kraj prod.Holandia (2010); reż.:Floris-Jan van Luyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Dogonić świat - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Polska według Kreta - odc. 80 - Białka Tatrzańska; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:47 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:59 Tu kobiety - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:15 Prawdę mówiąc - Jerzy Połomski - odc. 66; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:39 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:47 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:01 Aktywni 50+ odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:16 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zaklinacze deszczu. Aktywiści (Rain Makers - China's Warriors for the Environment) kraj prod.Holandia (2010); reż.:Floris-Jan van Luyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:05 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:31 Prawdę mówiąc - Jerzy Połomski - odc. 66; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:00 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:14 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:21 Akademia zdrowia - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:40 Dom marzeń - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.45 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? (1) - serial animowany 08.15 Geniusze w pieluchach - komedia, USA 1999 10.15 Ewa gotuje (184) - magazyn kulinarny 10.55 Scooby-Doo i Król Goblinów - film animowany, USA 2008 12.25 Eragon - film fantasy, USA 2006 14.35 Jaś Fasola (7) - serial komediowy 15.15 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (6) - serial paradokumentalny 15.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (38) - serial paradokumentalny 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (368) - serial paradokumentalny 17.45 Magia bez tajemnic (11) - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (246) - serial komediowy 20.05 Lot „Feniksa” - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2004 22.20 Uliczny wojownik - film sensacyjny, USA/Japonia 1994 00.25 Rajd ku słońcu - thriller, USA 1996 02.50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Perfekcyjna pani domu (5) - program rozrywkowy 08.55 Bitwa o dom (2) - reality show 09.55 Ugotowani (8) - program rozrywkowy 10.55 X Factor (6) - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Top Model. Zostań modelką (6, 7) - reality show 14.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (6) - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sekrety chirurgii (6) - reality show 16.30 Smakuj świat z Pascalem (1/8) - reality show 17.00 Surowi rodzice (6) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (13) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Rajd Jedwabnego Szlaku 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Bridget Jones: W pogoni za rozumem - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania/Francja/Niemcy/USA/Irlandia 2004 22.15 Ta podstępna miłość - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997 00.25 W szponach korupcji - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1999 02.40 Rajd Jedwabnego Szlaku 02.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.00 Arkana magii (981) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.15 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.10 I like it 5.55 Istne szaleństwo 6.55 Winx Club 8.00 Istne szaleństwo 8.55 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay 9.55 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki 6 11.00 Galileo 12.00 Mindfreak - Iluzjonista Criss Angel 12.30 Spadkobiercy 14.30 Tester 14.50 Jock - film przygodowy RPA, 1992 17.05 Bruce Lee - Legenda Kung Fu I - film biograficzny Chiny 2008 19.00 Galileo 20.00 STOP Drogówka 21.05 Postrzeleniec - komedia kryminalna, USA, 1996 23.00 Film erotyczny 1.00 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki 6 2.05 I like it 3.05 4 music 3.55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.00 Dyżur 6.30 No problem! 2011 7.00 Taki jest świat 7.55 Na szlaku z łowcą krokodyli - serial 8.55 Na szlaku z łowcą krokodyli - serial 9.55 Mali agenci 3D. Trójwymiarowy odjazd - film familijny 11.40 Atlantyda: powrót Milo - film anim. 13.20 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Żabi Król - baśń 14.40 Zaklęta w widmo - film familijny 16.45 W królestwie smoków - film przygodowy 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Co do sekundy - film przygodowy Australia, USA 2002 22.00 6 - ty dzień - film akcji, USA 2000 0.30 Zabawy z piłką - komedia, Niemcy USA 2.45 Programy powtórkowe TVN 7 5.55 Misja Martyna Extra 7.05 Mango - Telezakupy 9.10 Rodzin kajak inne - serial komediowy 9.40 Tajemnice Smallville - serial 10.40 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 12.40 Osobisty sierżant - film familijny USA 2004 14.20 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial wojenny 15.30 Chuck - serial komediowy 16.30 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny 18.30 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 19.30 Akademia policyjna - komedia, USA 1984 21.35 Męska sprawa - komedia, USA 2006 23.15 Harold i Kumar uciekają z Guantanamo - komedia, USA 2008 1.35 Arkana magii 3.45 Ulice San Francisco - serial kryminalny 4.40 W roli głównej - Monika Richardson 5.05 W roli głównej - Anita Werner 5.30 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 6:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta Odcinek: 11 6:30 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta Odcinek: 12 7:00 Przedszkolaki 7:30 Przedszkolaki 8:00 Bajki animowane dla dzieci Odcinek: 44 8:30 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 12 8:35 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 13 8:40 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki Odcinek: 14 8:50 Leonardo Odcinek: 13 9:05 Milusiaki Odcinek: 13 9:25 Kacper i przyjaciele Odcinek: 3 10:00 Mia i ja Odcinek: 18 10:30 Bindi: opowieści z dżungli Odcinek: 19 11:00 Brudna robota Odcinek: 18 12:00 Nalot na restaurację Odcinek: 2 13:00 Łowcy dzikich zwierząt Odcinek: 2 14:00 Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 15:00 Na pomoc! Krokodyl! Odcinek: 5 15:30 Na pomoc! Krokodyl! Odcinek: 6 16:00 Projekt: szczeniak Odcinek: 3 16:30 Projekt: szczeniak Odcinek: 4 17:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta Odcinek: 13 17:30 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta Odcinek: 14 18:00 Na żywo: policyjne pościgi Odcinek: 111 19:00 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 11 20:00 Brygada ratunkowa Odcinek: 13 20:55 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 22:00 Robocop Odcinek: 20 23:00 Władca lalek III: Zemsta Toulona 1:00 Erotyczne rozmowy Odcinek: 1 1:30 Piękni i ambitni Odcinek: 22 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 9 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 6 3:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 10 4:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 3 4:30 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 11 5:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 39 Sezon: 3 5:25 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 1 5:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 6 6:15 I Like It 7:00 Got to Dance - Tylko taniec Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 7:50 Telesprzedaż 8:20 Oggy i ferajna Odcinek: 45 8:45 Oggy i ferajna Odcinek: 46 9:15 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca Odcinek: 28 9:45 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca Odcinek: 29 10:15 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca Odcinek: 30 10:50 Klub Winx 11:50 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 12:50 Got to Dance - Tylko taniec Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 13:50 Niebezpieczne lotniska Odcinek: 2 14:40 Młode strzelby 16:45 Łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 6 17:45 Dragon's Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? Odcinek: 5 19:00 Na granicy śmierci Odcinek: 6 20:00 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 22 20:30 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 23 21:00 Łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 6 22:00 Niebezpieczne lotniska Odcinek: 2 22:50 eXistenZ 0:50 Bellator Fighting Championships 2:30 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa 8.00 Sport Flash 8.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa 9.00 Sport Flash 9.05 Siatkówka plażowa World Tour Szwajcaria ćwierćfinał kobiet 10.00 Sport Flash 11.00 Siatkówka plażowa World Tour Szwajcaria I półfinał kobiet 13.00 Siatkówka plażowa World Tour Szwajcaria ćwierćfinał mężczyzn 14.30 Siatkówka plażowa World Tour Szwajcaria II półfinał kobiet 16.00 Siatkówka plażowa World Tour Szwajcaria I półfinał mężczyzn 17.00 Siatkówka plażowa World Tour Szwajcaria II półfinał mężczyzn 18.00 Sport Flash 18.05 Siatkówka Liga Światowa Brazylia - USA 20.00 Sport Flash 20.05 Żużel Elite League Poole - Wolverhampton 22.00 Sport Flash 22.05 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 23.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23.15 Grand Prix Niemiec w Hohenstein-Ernstthal 0.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 0.15 Grand Prix Niemiec w Hohenstein-Ernstthal 1.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1.15 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 8:00 Hity na czasie 9:00 Summer City 10:00 Summer City 11:00 Summer Cit 12:00 Summer City 13:00 ESKA TV News - podsumowanie tygodnia 14:00 ESKA TV News - podsumowanie tygodnia 15:00 smESKA 16:00 smESKA 17:00 Eska Pl 18:00 Fejslista 19:00 Hi Fashion 20:00 Kilerskie karaoke 21:00 Dance Chart 23:00 ImprESKA 0:00 ImprESKA 1:00 Summer City 2:00 Summer City 3:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 4 6:35 Blisko ludzi 7:05 Usterka. the best of Odcinek: 37 7:20 Bez recepty Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 8:20 Sekretne operacje Odcinek: 7 9:25 Kulinarne wyprawy Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 10:25 Ugotowani Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 11:25 Życie w przepychu Odcinek: 14 12:20 Weterynarz z antypodów Odcinek: 13 12:50 Ostra pobudka z Kim Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 13:20 Obsesja zbierania Odcinek: 2 14:20 Zakup kontrolowany Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 14 15:20 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 6 15:45 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 7 16:15 Kartoteka Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 17:10 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 4 18:40 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy Odcinek: 10 19:15 Ola w trasie Odcinek: 6 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Kuba Wojewódzki 21:05 Miłosny biznes Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 22:05 Zdrady Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 23:00 Męska inicjacja Odcinek: 3 23:30 3000 mil ostrej imprezy Odcinek: 11 0:00 Kulisy porno biznesu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 0:30 Tancerki nocy Odcinek: 10 1:00 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 4 1:25 Sekretne operacje Odcinek: 7 2:25 Gorączka sobotniej nocy Odcinek: 1 3:40 W trasie Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 4:05 Kartoteka Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 5:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Przebojowe historie 9:14 Masters Music Box 10:06 Vipo-disco hity 11:00 Power Play 11:09 Szalone lata 90-te 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Szalone lata 90-te 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Dance w Polo tv 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Przeboje na czasie 15:00 Weekend z... 15:14 Dance w Polo tv 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo tv 17:13 Szalone lata 90-te 17:30 Disco Star 19:00 Disco Polo Live 19:51 Disco polo hit wszech czasów 20:54 Dyskoteka Polo tv 21:10 Video Mix Sierockiego 21:58 Dyskoteka Polo tv 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:30 Azur i Asmar 9:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 146 9:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 22 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 10:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 10 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 286 12:00 Tango z aniołem Odcinek: 38 12:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 979 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 146 14:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 14 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 22 15:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 15:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 21 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 388 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 11 17:05 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 77 18:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 213 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 287 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak... Odcinek: 12 20:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 15 21:00 Prawo miasta Odcinek: 10 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 286 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 321 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 388 0:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 22 0:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 1:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 77 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 213 3:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Drzazgi - txt. str. 777 105'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Maciej Pieprzyca; wyk.:Karolina Piechota, Antoni Pawlicki, Marcin Hycnar, Krzysztof Ogłoza, Michał Pieczatowski, Marcin Łuczak, Agnieszka Judycka, Jacek Braciak, Krzysztof Globisz, Tomasz Karolak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia - Szklane życie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Survival 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Strzały na Broadwayu (Bullets over Broadway) 94'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:John Cusack, Dianne Wiest, Jenifer Tilly; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Dokument tygodnia - Człowiek, który zjechał z Everestu (The Man Who Skied Down Everest) 84'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia, USA (1975); reż.:Lawrence Schiller, Bruce Nyznik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Magda Umer - Mężczyźni jej życia cz. 2; widowisko artystyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Smak czekolady; film krótkometrażowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia - Szklane życie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Survival 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 130 /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Wieczór kawalerski z piosenkami Antoniego Kopffa; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 130 /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Klasyczne albumy rocka - John Lennon - Plastic Ono Band (John Lennon - Plastic Ono Band) kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Hydrozagadka - txt. str. 777 70'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Wiesław Michnikowski, Józef Nowak, Wiesław Gołas, Jerzy Duszyński, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Turek, Iga Cembrzyńska, Ewa Szykulska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Coldplay: Live in Sydney (Coldplay: Live in Sydney); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Panorama kina światowego - Volver (Volver) 115'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2006); reż.:Pedro Almodovar; wyk.:Penelope Cruz, Carmen Maura, Lola Duenas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kino nocne - Dziedzictwo (L' Heritage) 72'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Géla Babluani, Temur Babluani; wyk.:Sylvie Testud, Stanislas Merhar, Pascal Bongard, Olga Legrand, Augustin Legrand; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:35 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 3. Niemcy - Dolna Saksonia - Na saksy (14); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Miejsce z historią - Węgrów - duma Krasińskich; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 4/7 Narzeczeni - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Sonda - SOS; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (75) Jedzenie dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Zaproszenie - Miasto innym na wzór zbudowane; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Cała prawda o... - odc. 2/10 - Shimon Peres (ep. 2/10 - Shimon Peres - Former Prime Minister of Israel); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Szerokie tory - Bezdomni Odessy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Flesz historii - odc. 138; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Szansa na Sukces - Koncert laureatów 1998/1999 /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Lekcja historii - Pasja historyczna; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Góry Stołowe; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Inscenizacja Bitwy pod Grunwaldem; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 5/7 Spełnienie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Kalendarium historyczne - Przed sierpniem był lipiec; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Linkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 18 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '80. Koncert finałowy /1/; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - Jaśnie pan szofer; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:40 Jaśnie pan szofer 50'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1935); reż.:Michał Waszyński; wyk.:Eugeniusz Bodo, Antoni Fertner, Loda Niemirzanka, Ina Benita, Ludwik Sempoliński, Tadeusz Olsza, Stanisława Wysocka, Wiktor Biegański, Feliks Chmurkowski, Zofia Ślaska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:40 Yodok Stories - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Fidyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Złoto Romanowów - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 18 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '80. Koncert finałowy /1/; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 725* - Na tańce; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 726* - Nasze podwórko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 727* - Poważne podejrzenia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 728* - Koniec intrygi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 729* - Nagie fakty; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 4/8 - Gdzie jest ojciec?; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 23; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Polonia w Komie - Majotta - Bożena (270); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 67 - Sonata - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Friuli - Wenecja Julijska. Triest; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Siedlisko - odc. 5/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wielkopolski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Polonia w Komie - Indie - Mosak (271); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (149); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 21 Ideały, a sprawa trawnika - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 22 Wakacje - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Ale mądrale! - /5/; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Polonia w Komie - Majotta - Bożena (270); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek-Pogromca zwierząt; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 1/4 (odc. 1/4) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - magazyn polonijny (4); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dom - odc. 25/25 - Dziś każdy ma dwadzieścia lat - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 21 Ideały, a sprawa trawnika - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 22 Wakacje; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek-Pogromca zwierząt; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 1/4 (odc. 1/4); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - magazyn polonijny (4); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Dom - odc. 25/25 - Dziś każdy ma dwadzieścia lat; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:05 Szansa na Sukces - Zbigniew Wodecki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret Kur - Opole `78; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Podróże z żartem - Indie (7); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Mój pierwszy raz - (odc. 10); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013 - zaproszenie /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Kabaret na festiwalu. Fabularny show kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Szansa na Sukces - Myslovitz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013 - zaproszenie /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak dawnego Wiednia (191); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 22 - Na południe - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Rozrywka Retro - Dookoła 5 Dudków; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013 - zaproszenie /3/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 108; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Kabaretożercy - (3); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013 - zaproszenie /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozrywka Retro - Prosimy do studia. Tele Variete 10; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Telepeerele - (12); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013 - zaproszenie /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Szansa na Sukces - Skaldowie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki (15) - Węgry; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013 - zaproszenie /3/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka (20) - Wojciech Gąssowski, Francesco Napoli; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 108; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013 - zaproszenie /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne cz.1; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013 - zaproszenie /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne cz. 2; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013. KABARET według ARTURA ANDRUSA (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013. KABARET według MARCINA DAŃCA (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013. KABARET według MARYJUSZA KAŁAMAGI (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013. WIELKA TRÓJKA (4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia